The Soup Story :2 of 3:
by Centaura Tlacuilo
Summary: Ganondorf discovers a force more powerful - and definitely tastier - than the elusive Triforce. Rated because the others are also PG-13, but this one doesn't have any foul language. Second of three stories written out of pure boredom.


This story is another product of one still very bored Centaura Eblan. The characters Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, and Grandma are copyright Nintendo. Grandma's soup really is the ultimate. Read, review, please be considerate and lay off the flames, and enjoy! (Warning, explicit language ahead. I censored slightly to keep from offending anyone, but if you are offended, just remember that I warned you.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Princess Zelda watched the sun set over the horizon, her eyes glittering in the last few rays of light it had to offer. She was alone, for her Hero, Link, was recuperating inside the castle. He'd been sleeping for days. Zelda watched the great sphere of flame disappear behind a mountain, and a shadow cast over the world. Zelda shuddered with the feeling that the shadow appeared in the shape of the defeated Ganon. But he was in the abyss now, forever sealed away from ever coming back to the world of good people. Zelda stood up and shook her skirt out a little before going inside to sit near Link.  
  
Centuries passed. The world was peaceful enough, though the rising waters of the oceans eventually swallowed Hyrule and nearly every other land of old. Eventually, only the tops of the highest mountains remained. A rift in the earth caused a shattering earthquake and terrible tidal waves. A figure rose from the turbulent waters, shrouded in darkness, red eyes gleaming. Ganondorf set foot on land, and the world calmed down. Here he would begin his journey. After so long in the empty abyss, Ganondorf was weakened and hungry, and the very sight of color suddenly brought him back to reality. His stomach roared with such a fury he thought he might die right then and there. His journey, however, was going to involve the satiation of this hunger. He first headed to a town where they gave him everything he asked for, out of sheer fear of his presence. All he seemed to want, though, was food. After his stomach was filled and his appetite quite satisfied, Ganondorf continued his journey for the ultimate source of power. And he would never rest until he got his hands on it...  
  
Young Link, decked out in his most comfortable t-shirt and shorts, was visiting home one day to see his Grandmother. His green tunic and hat were tucked safely in a pack, because he was tired of wearing it, and his small sword was sheathed. Going through town, Link noticed something was very off. The waters seemed strangely still, and they sky seemed dead despite it's brilliant blue. There was no one outside except a lady and her gigantic pig. Link approached his door, his heart pounding, fearing that his beloved Grandma was hurt or in trouble. He grabbed the doorknob, and turned it, then pushed the door open slowly. He heard voices inside. One of them belonged to his Grandmother, but the other he had never heard before. It was a deep, menacing voice. "My God, Grandma, this soup is absolutely amazing. It's exactly like I had heard it would be." "Oh, you're so sweet, dearie. It's a family recipe. I can give you some bottles for your journey." "Ah, but this is the end of my search. This is what I have been looking for this whole time...the source of ultimate power." Link ran into the kitchen in anger. His Grandmother was feeding her tasty soup to some stranger! How could she? And then he saw the large figure sitting in the chair across from Grandma. It was a muscle-bound man with green skin and bright red hair and eyes. He had an evil look about him, but at this moment he was quite content and calm. "Ultimate power?" Grandma asked. "I had thought the Triforce was all I needed to rule the world. But no! This soup is by far more powerful than the Triforce, and it tastes a hell of a lot better, too." He thought for a moment, then said to Link, "Trust me, I've tried it." Link stared blankly at Ganondorf. "Hey, little Link kid. This is some serious soup, here. You'd better take care of your Grandmother well." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Hey, it's getting late. I've got to go. I have some...things to do." "Oh, of course," Grandma said. "Here, take this." She handed him a large bottle filled with her soup. Ganondorf bowed to her deeply. "Thank you, Grandmother!" He smirked evilly at Link as he passed him to leave the house. "This soup will be the source of my power," he said. "And the world shall CRUMBLE under my fist when I combine this soup with the power of the Triforce!!" Ganondorf bolted from the house, laughing maniacally. Link looked straight at his Grandmother, who was smiling gently, and started to cry.  
  
The End. 


End file.
